Becoming New part two:: A Dream? Or A Nightmare?
by S.G.CAIN
Summary: Why is Cain so sick? part 2


Becoming New ( Part Two) ::

A dream? Or a nightmare?

My body was wrapped up as I slept on Riff's bare chest. As I slowly elevated my head, I looked down noticing my unclothing…and the missing part of me. Unlike him, I was woman, and deep down I was jealous of him for once. _A man. _That's what he was...

"Riff," I mumbled as I got up from the stiff bed," get up, its morning." I slowly slipped on a robe, and sat back onto the bed.

"Good morning, my Lord." He said, nodding his head tiredly. He sat up in the bed behind me, and stretched his arms. "Can I fetch you anything, master?"

"Hmm," I thought," Some fresh juice would be nice."

"Right away." He replied, trying to hurry into some clothes.

"Hold up Riff! I'm not done." As I spoke he clenched onto his tie, and tried to buckle his belt, " Let's see… Scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, toast with jam, caviar and crackers, and maybe some fruit."

"Quite an appetite , my Lord. Right away sir." Riff said as he jogged out the door. I layed back down onto the solid bed, and gazed up at the ceiling. Just then, I thought about last night… How terrific it was. Man and _woman, _master and his butler, having sex late at night. Wonderful right?

"Ugh! Where's my damn breakfast Riff!" I yelled.

"Lord Cain, I just got started!" He yelled back. I jumped out of his bed and began to walk to my room. A cool breeze brushed against me as I entered. I went up to my dresser and glanced at my clothes. I picked up a white button up shirt, some dark pants, and a pair of Italian leather shoes.

"Riff! Come dress m-" I paused. I began to felt very queasy, and my knees began to shake. My hands automatically grasped my mouth. I ran to the bathroom, and went straight to the toilet. BLAHH!

"Sir, your breakfast will be done so- SIR!" Riff gasped and went to my side. "Sir? Are you ok??"

"Riff, I think I might be ill." I gagged.

"Alright, I'll call Jezebel. Now, Lord Cain, please go lay down in your bed." He helped me up to my feet and walked me to my room. Before he left, he tucked me in and kissed my forehead. " Breakfast will be done soon." Before I could say anything else, he was gone.

"Ughh," I mumbled, " I feel horrid. My stomach feels upside- down, my head is dizzy, and here's the icing on the bloody cake, I'm talking to myself!"

The room grew to silent, as then I began hearing steps down the hall. "Riff?" I called out.

"Sir! I'm coming sir!" He shouted. I could hear the clinging and the clanging of the dishes that he had to balance. He walked into the room and placed my breakfast in my lap.

He handed me a fork and a knife that was clinched by his teeth. I began to eat the toat with the eggs. Finished. Then I dug into the bacon strips and the caviar on the crackers. As I finished my meal, I gulped down my juice. "Hungry?" He said while kissing my neck.

"No thank you ,Riff, I am full." I said patting my stomach. A pinch grew into my stomach. "Ugh!" I flinched in pain.

"I'll go call for Jezebel, sir." Riff stated as he left the room. I gripped at my stomach. This pain wasn't as bad as the pain I experienced during my operation, but it wasn't pleasant.

"Knock, knock, sister." Jezebel teased as he entered the room with my faithful servant. "What's your "emergency" Cain?" He came in with Riff, and walked beside my bed.

"Jezz, shut up!" I moaned. He rolled his eyes and gave me a low huff. "I think I am sick."

"Let me check." Jezebel got out a thermometer from his bag and placed it under my tongue. "Hmm.."

"Well..?" Riff questioned.

"Just a little fever, that's all." Jezebel stated.

"Uhh, this doesn't seem like your average low fever." I stated.

"Ohh? Tell me about it."

" I got an urge of sickness out of no where, very very hungry, and just minutes ago I patted my stomach and it began to ache." I stated in a fast tone.

"Cain, I'm going to ask you this once, and once only. I want the honest to God truth. Have you and Riff experience any sexual activities lately since your operation?"

"Well, yea, but that shouldn't matter, should it?"

" Cain, I believe you are pregnant." Jezebel calmly left the room, and left the room silent. I gazed back at Riff. His expression was nothing, blank. My hands quivered, as I reached out to him. He grasped my warm hand, and leaned into me. He kissed the side of my face.

"It will be ok." He whispered and lied down beside me…beside _us. _"We will be a family, Lord Cain, and we'll love this child."

"Riff I-"

"And we will be good parents, sir, better the yours or mine!" He exclaimed.

"But Riff, I don't think I want this baby. Maybe its best to abort it? Or put it as an orphan?" I said ashamed and guilty.

"Oh, I see." He said blankly. Riff turned his face away from me in disgust. " I just thought it would be best for it to have two loving parents. Maybe I thought things would get better if we had this kid. Guess not…"

"Riff-" He jumped up and walked out of the room, slamming the door. "RIFF!!" I yelled. Nothing. "Riff, please come back!"

"Sir?" His voice shook, and you could hear him cry. As I blinked, he was at the door.

"I want this child, only if you would help me with it." I sadly stated. A smile broke through his gloomy face. He rushed to hug me. "RIFF! Please be careful! … I am with child!" He kissed my lips, and slightly touched my stomach.


End file.
